Dimension Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life
The Dimension Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life is alternate plane of existence created by the Soul Shredder. The first Dimension Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life is where Mr. Lancer was trapped, while the second Dimension Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life is where Tucker Foley was previously trapped. The Dimensions Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life were erased with the imprisonment of the Spirit of Halloween, Fright Knight. History In Fright Night, Lancer was on a tiny rock spire with a tile floor that is glowing with a ghostly green aura. There are six chalkboards with complex math formulas on them approach him on all four sides. He lets out a trembling sound of fear as he jerks his arm back, but the chalk band is too strong for him and it drags him off. Lancer screams in terror. The Pi sign still has its cleft reaching off, and there’s an X5 below it. Lancer’s hand lands on the board with the fingernails on it, zoom out to reveal a creeped-out Lancer cringing in fear as the Pi makes his fingers move downward and scratch the chalk board. He is standing on the sand with two phone/walkie talkies in each hand, a boom box on the sand on the left, a mini-TV on a small table on the right, and a couple of other gadgets strapped to his belt. He looks down at them with love. Suddenly, they all vanish with a pop. Tucker looks straight with shock, his hands now bereft of the gizmos he was holding a second ago. He is on an island with two palm trees, and has nothing but his beret, glasses and a pair of white boxers with red polka dots. His hands attempt to cover his underpants. He turns to the camera with his arms at his sides, braced. The ground opens up as a huge ray of green light bursts out of it; Tucker lifts his arms and crouches back for cover. Tucker opens his braced-shut eyes. He then turns around in shocked horror, gasping. A giant pencil and a notepad of paper, floating in mid-air. Tucker from behind. He lifts his hands to his head. Characteristics *It is confirmed in Fright Night, that the Dimensions Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life are linked to the current wielder of the Soul Shredder such that if someone puts his sword inside a pumpkin and recites the following verse he is sent back to the Ghost Zone. *The prisoners of these worlds experience their worst fears. *It is confirmed in Fright Night, that there are at least two Dimensions Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life; Mr. Lancer's Dimension Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life and Tucker's Dimension Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life. Powers *'Banishment': The Soul Shredder can send anyone who feels its sting to a dimension where all their worst fears come to life. Residents S01e13 Lancer surrounded by chalkboards.png|Mr. Lancer IMG 0084.PNG|Tucker Foley Trivia *The Dimensions Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life were created by the Fright Knight using the Soul Shredder, and are bound to the imprisonment inside the pumpkin. **The imprisonment of the Soul Shredder risks the collapse of the Dimensions Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life, this collapse would lead to the escape of all prisoners (as they would collapse with it) thus causing themselves to either be sucked into Earth. *The Fright Knight created at least two Dimensions Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life in Fright Night. *In Fright Night, both Dimensions Where All Your Worst Fears Come To Life came to an end when the Fright Knight was imprisoned. Category:Realms